


A Lullaby For the Dark (Movie Script WIP)

by DJRedWolf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Horror, Lullaby for the Dark (Movie Script), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRedWolf/pseuds/DJRedWolf
Summary: As one of the many killers the Entity has enslaved. The Huntress must kill on a daily basis, but what happened before she had met the Entity's embrace? Who had she once been before darkness crept into her life? All the answers are found with the darkness! A lLullaby For the Dark is a screenplay based off the life and histpry of Anna aka the Huntress from the horror game Dead by Daylight.





	A Lullaby For the Dark (Movie Script WIP)

A Lullaby for the Dark 

 

 

 

 

EXT. THE RED FOREST-NIGHT

The sound of rain is heard pattering upon an old two story cabin in the middle of a vast wood, thunder roared above as lightning lit the sky. A violent wind tossed trees this way and that. 

INT. INSIDE THE CABIN 

A tall woman is seen humming a haunting lullaby, papier-mâché residue laid all over the kitchen table, at the center of the table was a massive elk’s head with its tongue sticking out from its muzzle, the antlers dripped with fresh blood. 

THE HUNTRESS (SINGING)  
Bayu Bayushki Bayu…

INT. THE CABIN (CONTINUES)  
We see a bunny mask freshly made, dripping with fresh paint. Womanly hands are seen gripping for the masks and lifting it off the table. 

NARRATION (WOMAN’S VOICE)  
I was unaware of the horrors our world had hid from us, the insanity that lurked in people’s minds secretly yearning to come out from the shadows to twist and play with the mind. 

THE HUNTRESS (CONTINUES SINGING)  
Seedjit kotjik na kriyou…

FADE IN – There was a woman running for her life through the forest. She pants heavily and grunts as she trips over a root and falls onto her face. 

EXT. THE RED FOREST – NIGHT  
Rain continues to fall, we the woman getting up off the ground. She is beautiful with long red hair and fresh skin. Her clothes are soaked and caked with mud; her face is also covered in mud. She whimpers softly, tears fall from her eyes but its unnoticeable due to the rain mixing with her tears. 

 

INT. THE CABIN – MINUTES LATER  
We see the Huntress placing on her mask. She exhales sharply and walks over toward a closet and opens it. There is row upon row of various hatchets. She grabs for one and then walks toward the open doorway. She raises her hand with the hatchet. She yells and throws it. 

ZOOM IN ON HATCHET.  
The hatchet whizzes through the forest at a rapid rate, everything around it is but a blur. Suddenly the girl comes into view; she turns her head and screams loudly, the hatchet thuds into her and her screams increase.

FADE TO BLACK.  
NARRATION: (WOMAN’S VOICE CONT.)  
But soon we realize the truth a bit too late, when the darkness swells in around us, and takes us to that unholy place of fear and evil…

 

 

TITLE SEQUENXE 

The title begins to appear, some of the letters begin to expand and turn into tree roots. 

A LULLABY FOR THE DARK 

EXT. THE RED FOREST - DAYTIME  
A tall woman is can be seen wearing a bear’s head headdress. She is tall and bulky thick with muscles from arms to chest. She is vicious looking, just like the headdress that she was wearing. The stench of the bear’s carcass filled her nostrils but it bothered her none. The stench cloaked her own scent from her prey.

CLOSE IN ON – LITTLE ANNA  
A young girl is with the woman. She is seven years old with black hair and had crimson red eyes. She wears homemade clothing that had been stitched and woven by her own mother. Some of the patches on her clothes had been made from bark, leaves and branches. Upon her face was a papier-mâché bunny mask that her mother had made for her. 

ANNA  
Mama, why did we have to go out today? 

ANNA’S MOTHER  
(Puts finger to her lips, making a shushing sound,  
She then points her finger forward) 

EXT. CLEARING IN THE FORET  
Tall grass bends and sways in frantic motions with the wind. A deer tiptoes from the treeline and begins to graze.  
The woman crouches in the underbrush, knocking an arrow into her bow. She draws it back.  
The deer chews.  
TWANG, the arrow thuds into the beast’s heart and it drops dead instantly. 

Anna’s mother, walks forward toward the dead deer and then mutters a prayer in Russian. 

 

ANNA’S MOM  
Tonight, we have a good feast. 

EXT – THE CABIN – EVENING The sun is setting upon the horizon; the sky illuminates colors of an eventide pallet. 

Anna is seen playing in the yard.

Her mother hums Bayushki Bayu with her beautiful voice she is busy cutting and gutting the deer she had killed earlier. 

ANNA’S MOTHER

Mama be here to protect her child, she loves her Anna, she knows this right? 

ANNA  
Yes mommy. 

Suddenly a twig snapped, Anna’s mother took a look about the place, she attempts to find the source of the sound. She grabs an ax that is dug into a log. She gazes about. 

ANNA’S MOTHER  
Who is there? Show yourself! 

She shouts, her eyes continue gazing about her trying to find the person who created the noise. 

All of a sudden a woman appeared out of nowhere, panic stricken and crying. 

Woman, sweaty from head to toe with torn clothes pleads. 

WOMAN  
Please, please help me…

Anna’s mother looks at the woman, then looks at her daughter. 

ANNA’S MOTHER  
Darling, please go inside into your room, cover your ears and sing our song. Mama’s got to take care of things.. 

The woman looks at Anna’s mother with fear in her eyes, she whimpers softly. 

INT. THE CABIN  
Little Anna rushes into the house and goes up the stairs and into her room, she closes her door and places both hands over her ears and begins to sing. 

ANNA (SINGING)  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, don’t lie to close to the bed, or little gray wolf will come, and grab you by the flank. Drag you into the woods underneath the willow root…  
(SONG CAN BE TRANSLATED INTO RUSSIAN) 

ANNA (SINGING: CONT)  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, don’t lie to close to the bed, or little gray wolf will come, and grab you by the flank. Drag you into the woods underneath the willow root…

EXT – OUTSIDE THE CABIN  
Anna’s mother had grabbed the woman and threw her onto her back.  
The woman sobs. 

WOMAN  
Please, please don’t do this! 

Anna’s mother takes the ax and buries it into the woman’s face, she barely had the chance to scream before death came to her. The ax was buried deep and blood spewed out from the cut it had made. Anna’s mom pulls out the axe and takes another swing….

FADE TO BLACK: 

 

 

EXT – THE RED FOREST (SOME YEARS LATER)  
Anna is older, easily twenty now. She and her mother walk into the woods, another hunting trip for the two to find food for the winter. It was cold and in the middle of September, leaves had already started to change colors.  
Anna has grown beautiful and strong, just like her mom. She still has on her favorite bunny mask, but it’s bigger this time, to fit her adult face now. 

Anna  
I hear something mama, mama I hear something! 

There it was a bellowing off in the distance the bugling of a wild elk nearby.


End file.
